When the player meets the Elgang
by deathdemon12345
Summary: What happens if a player meets the Elgang from the beginning. This picture is made by potatoevomit and I'm only using it temporally before making one myself.
1. Elrios

**Another Random FanFic that I have thought about.** **I will run this along with the other fanfics I wrote or will write. I don't own Elsword or do I have all the characters to max Lv.**

**So let the story start.**

* * *

**_? POV_**

Late at night I leaned back on my chair, head back past the backrest, sighing with relief as I've finally max lv. my first set of nine characters' levels. Just as I was about to log off the mail blinks, notifying me new mail was available. Believing that an event item is issued out, I ran to the nearest mailbox and read the latest mail.

"Have you ever thought you was born in the wrong world?"

Gazing at the letter I chuckle, I believe the GMs are trying to do a crossover Elsword with No Game No Life. Not knowing what I got myself into, I accepted the mail and the whole room went dark. I was surprised, then realized that there wasn't any information about a crossover, so I started to believe Tet is real.

In the darkness, I shout,

"Tet, come out if your there."

Expecting a young boy's voice, I was surprise as an older voice came out.

"My name is Glave not Tet and I've brought you here to ease my boredom."

Surprised what just happened I didn't notice the scenery changed to a forest, thick with vegetation and I'm wearing a brown coat that you would see in the medieval times.

"So, why did you summoned me here?"

"I want you to deliver this message to the elves which is in that direction and then you will be given the task by the elder elf." Said Glave as he points to a direction.

Just as I was about to leave, Glave ask "Why didn't you panic or asked how did you get here?"

I thought for a while before replying, "I once thought about the multi universe so I didn't care if there was a world for Elsword, so I just let the events flow." As I leave, I didn't noticing the grin on Glave face due to the mask he wears.

* * *

**_Rena POV_**

"You called me elder?" I ask as I walk into the room and saw the elder looking at the Elshard.

"Yes. Welcome. Rena" welcomed the elder.

"Why did you call me?" I ask, waiting for a reply.

"As we have suspected, the power of El weakens." Replied the elder

"So it has." I said with a serious face as I notice the Elshard was weaker compare to the last time I saw it.

"If it continue to drain, it will crumble to dust"

"How do we stop it? I'm ready for instruction." I hastily ask.

"North of here, you will find a small village named Ruben. There you will find the tree of El and with it our only hope."

"By myself?" I ask realizing that the other elves are busy slowing down the destruction of the El shard.

"No, this person will go with you on your journey." He said as he gestured to the to shadows.

I was surprised that I didn't noticed the hooded person as he stepped out from the darkness and said,

"Great to be working with you Rena, my name's Deathdemon but you could call me Deemo."

* * *

**Please review**


	2. Ruben

**Editing is a pain, but lets continue with the story.**

* * *

**Rena's Pov**

"ARRHG! What's wrong with this person? He's stamina is equivalent to a Bruce and his speed is equivalent to an average human." I groaned. After many days of running and resting, we manage to arrive near the Tree Of El. Resting by a tree I overhear a group of bandit.

"Hahaha! If this plan works, we'll be filthy rich".

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Don't get so excited".

"Are you absolutely sure you understand the play? Let's get over with it one more time."

"Okay, okay. So while we steal the El from the Ruben Village and distracted the search party, you'll grab the other El shard in stealth! We are just too smart."

"Excellent! Let's move, boys!" "Gogogo!"

"Stealing the shard from the Tree Of El" I gasped

"Hey Deemo, get ready for battle, we're going to Ruben." I call.

He groans a bit before slowly lifting himself up.

"Why do we have to go to Ruben."

"Some thieves are going to steal the El shard in Ruben. I can't let that happen. We'll go to Ruben and alert the search party."

He sighed before asking, "Do you even know where is Ruben."

…

The silence was interrupted by a girl's voice.

"Listen, you moron!"

"A voice? Good. Maybe she can give me direction"

I didn't see his face as he gave out a 'are you kidding' look due to the shade of the hood covering the face.

* * *

**Deemo POV**

If I have the time, I would face palm myself as I heard Rena's response. However, I have to save up my energy as I ran towards the enemy. Just as I was about to launch a roundhouse kick towards the first enemy, the world stop at a halt and turned pitch black. I stop in my tracks and yell, "What's going on now"

"I need to talk to you" the girl's voice came from behind me.

"Where am I Aisha" as I recognise the voice belong to Aisha

"Good job recognising my voice" she said as I turned around and came face to face with Elemental master.

"This is your inner world and I am here to tell you how you can fight in this world."

"Great, now I can defended myself in this world, or I'll be killed before getting past the Tree Of El."

"To start off, you'll be given the power to freely use the powers of the Elgang as you meet each and one of us. For now you can use Wind Sneaker's power. When you meet Elsword and me, you will receive Infinity Sword and my power. Understand?" she said softly.

"Why is it these characters?" I asked

"You will understand when you help get us to our first class change. Right now I want you to use any move on the wooden dummy over there."

She said as she pointed at the wooden dummy nearby.

I look at it for a while before I imagine Elsword's sword in my hands as I slashed the wooden dummy. Aisha was surprise by the sudden action, but she waited for me to finish my chain. I swing down then up following with three double swings with the dual sword finishing off a skill as I yell,

**Flame Gazer**

"Amazing" she breathe out

"How did you adapt so well? You don't look like the person who ever pick up a sword in his life?"

"Well, in my world, there are some fiction picture books which have people living in a game so I did something similar to that. The system did most of the work though as it helped me move as I picture the moves in my head." I said with a smile

Aisha chuckled a bit, "I really want to see your world if possible."

"It's not that interesting compare to this world but it's a lot peaceful" I respond.

Aisha's head went down for a bit before asking me "So do you have any question?"

"Would I be able to change skills during cool down?" I asked

"No, there won't be any problem. You can change but the cool down will still be there. For example if you use Elemental storm and change skills to Rena for 3 minutes, then you change back to my skills, Elemental storm will still have a cool down of 3 minutes. Also when using buffs and you change characters, the buff will disappear. You also can't switch during Awakening. You also have a minute cool down when changing characters"

"Will I be as powerful as a max level character?"

"No, you total stats will be the same as this world's character's total stats, so your Infinity Sword's total stats will be the same as this world's Elsword's total stats.

"Ok." I nodded. "Everything should be fine now."

"So, you won't ask why you look like Infinite sword now?" Aisha asked

I was caught in surprise and suddenly look down.

Dressed in the promotional costume of Infinity Sword I suddenly turned around as I examine myself.

"Don't worry, they won't see you as the coat helps cover the costume. However if you take advantage of our body, you won't be living long." She said with a smile that sends shivers down my spine.

"You don't need to worry about that…" I smiled as a sweat drop from on my temple.

"Now, the time for you to leave and help the gang." Ashia said as she closed her eyes.

The scenery changes back to the forest scene and I notice a few changes.

My vision has the Elsword HUD with the Hp, Mp, and type B skills bar on the top corner of my vision. Right now Wind Sneaker's picture is shown as I kick the first enemy. After three kick I jump and yell

**Spin Kick**

Pushing the enemy towards a corner, I barely made time to shift my body as I heard Rena shout,

**Multiple Stinger**

After the fight, Rena walks up to me and asks,

"How did you do that? You don't even have enough speed to even match mine, yet you could do that while I can't."

I smiled a bit as I tried making an excuse.

"Err… let just say I wanted to save all my energy as I run."

Rena inspects me closely before retreating.

"Whatever you're hiding… it doesn't matter now. We have to get direction to the Ruben from the girl over there." She said with a smile, as she places her hand on her hips.

As we approach the spot, we realize there are two people who are having an argument.

"Eh… Oww! Why are you hitting me?" a boy voice, shouted at the girl.

"You need some manners when you approach a lady!" The girl shouts back

"..Eh?" Rena said with a confused face

"I can hear those squabbling kids but where are they?"

"Lady? What Lady? I can only see a Tomboy!" the boy continues to shout at the girl.

"Hey there…" Rena tried to remain calm as she tries to grab there attention.

"OMG!? Tomboy? Are you done you stupid bedwetting kid?" the girl shouted back ignoring Rena

"Hey…there…" Rena still trying to grab attention but I could see she's getting more impatient.

"Who you calling kid? You are no older then I am. You still using a training bra."

"…You, You've got some nerve!"

"You started it."

"Shut up."

"Stop it! Stop shouting. You obnoxious kids."

I turned my head around as I hold my laughter when Rena composure finally snaps.

…

Both of them turned around as they finally notice the elf standing nearby.

"Um… yes well…you're uniform… your one of the El Explorers. But you're just a boy?" Rena said as she calm down

"And who the heck are you?" The boy ask

"I'm Rena from Elf Village and this is Deemo who is accompanying me on my quest. I overheard a bunch of goons planning to steal the shard from the Tree of El" Rena replied

"What! Those Jerks! Still eyeing the El?! We'll see about that." The boy exclaim

"And…Then woah! I haven't even finished!" Rena cried as she sees Elsword leaving the Area.

"There he goes." Rena sighed

"What a dweeb. Knew it from the first time I laid eyes on him." The girl groans.

"Do you know him?"

"I don't give a flying fig what happens to him. I helped the guy out and he start trippin'. Calling me an annoying tomboy."

I chuckled a bit and Rena is tying her best to listen to her.

"Ugh! I'm so steamed right now. I'm going to give that kid a piece of my mind. You need something? The names Aisha. Let's go, right now." Aisha continues and begins to pull on Rena's hand with me following behind them.

* * *

**Ruben**

We finally caught up to the boy.

"Hey you, wait a minute!" Aisha shouts as she keeps dragging Rena from behind.

"Oh, it's that hooded person, the loud girl and the elf lady…" the boy said with a blank face.

"So, I'm the loud girl..."Aisha said with anger as she started to conjure up a fireball.

"Ashia wait! Calm down!" Rena starts panicking before turning to the boy.

"Mr. swordsman how could you say such things"

"I don't care" Elsword said as he begin to pick his nose.

"You're looking for the Elstones too, ain't you?"

"Obiously I'm a El-retriever"

"Ashia, Deemo, and I are looking for them too. Well? How about working together?"

"na- it's better working alone, and it's not like I need any help."

"Oh really… then who was the kid getting beaten up to a pulp?" as Aisha points out.

"I…I was waiting for the perfect time to strike!" Elsword said to defend himself.

"Shouldn't you say thanks at a time like this?"

"I'm fine without your help, kid!"

"Kid? How old are you? I'm s-short, but I'm sure I'm older then you!"

"Eh? I'm 14…"

"AHA! I'm 2 years older then you"

"What!, your short and immature, how can you be older then me?"

"W-why…you…little.. Are you picking a fight with me?"

"Heh! Try me!"

"Grrr… I'll teach you some manners!"

"H-hey…C-calm down…" Rena tries calm the situation down.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" They both yell at her before getting ready to fight.

Fireballs are flying everywhere and Rena's temper starts rising with each fireball Aisha conjure up. Just as she was about to do some serious damage to both of them, I stop her and said, "Calm down I can handle this."

**Shinning Body**

I cast this skill as I came closer to them and grab both of their shoulders, as they were surprise to see someone absorbing the fireball as if I own them. I begin to whisper to them,

"Ok… do you guys really want to make an Elf, who've done martial arts for probably her entire life, to kick your ass with out breaking a sweat?" I said with a sinister voice to indicate that I will also help her to kick their ass.

There was silence as they nod in fear.

"Good, now please apologies to the Elf before I need to waste my power to heal both of you."

They apologies to Rena when I turn them around to face Rena

"Nah, since the two of you made up, it's fine~" she said before thanking me.

"You won't fight anymore ok?~"

"Nah, they will be fighting more as we continue as a group… but that will help them get along" I thought as I smiled a bit

I clapped my hand and said to the group, "Now time for us to get ourselves a Elshard."

* * *

**Tree of El**

Approaching the Tree of El, we start taking out the monsters along the way. I notice there were more monsters then I originally though "But then again, we are doing it in a four man squad." I muttered.

"I'm going to take care of the boss!" Elsword shouts as he rush past the monsters."

"What are you doing? Help us take care of these monsters!" Aisha shouts.

"No, it's fine for him to go, right now we need you to focus defeating the monsters in front of you!" I called back to Aisha as I kick a monster nearby.

After taking care of Elword's share, we manage to find Elsword and a weakened Banthus.

"No need to waste time with this kid, we got the El." Banthus said as he left for us to versus the White Giant Phoru he summoned.

"Ready?" Rena asked

**Airelinna – Nymph**

I shout, sending out a weak buff due to the restriction of my power. However it did its job to help everyone steer clear of the arm that came down with a crash.

"Dammit! Rena! Buy me some time" Aisha shouts

"OK!" Rena replied as she perform **Backflip shot**

** Binding Circle**

I cast after I changed to EM

"Yes! take this!" shouts Aisha as she starts to cast a skill,

**Chain Fireball**

"Eat this!" shouts Elsword as he charged at the Phoru

**Mega Slash**

"Elsword you idiot!" Aisha shouts in surprise.

The two fire ball wiz past Elsword as he dodge with the help od the buff.

"Magic like this is so pridictab…"

"What if I tell you, chain fire ball have three ball not two?" I point out as the third one flank Elsword. Luckily **Airelinna-Nymph** just finish as the third fireball hit Elsword, so the healing absorbed the extra critical damage.

"What are you doing? Can't you tell I'm using magic." Aisha starts arguing with Elsword.

"No, I can't tell… I thought it would take a long time."

"At time like this, it'll be obvious that I use magic"

"How would I know?! I'm not a magician!"

I walk behind them looking at Rena getting annoyed with their conversation.

"Arrgh! Why you little…"

"Little what?!"

"Both of you…

QUIT IT!" Rena shouts as she snapped again.

Both of them look behind their shoulder in surprised. They came face to face with an angry Elf and a hooded person trying very hard not to laugh out loud.

"Why are you two always fighting? Respect each other a little more…"

"But he (she)" As both of them trying to blame each other. I shake my head to remind then about my advice.

"You…both are still kids~" Rena sighs as both of them stop arguing.

* * *

**Ruben**

"Well, that was a waste of time since Bantus manage to escape while we were fighting the White Giant Phoru." I sigh as I rock on my chair.

We're sitting in Ann's shop, taking a rest after the fight.

"Who are you exactly deemo? You can use magic that absorbs magic and stop enemy on their tracks. I never have seen an Elf which use magic as well as you." Ashia asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"Yeah! We don't know anything about you other then your name!" Elsword chime in.

"Why do you always wear a hooded coat?"

"I can't take it off. I think there is some magic property that prevents me to take it off, but it doesn't feel like I'm wearing a hooded coat, so I don't mind." I replied.

"How old are you?"

"It's boring if I tell you, so… try guessing instead"

Elsword: I'm gonna guess 14 since you're similar to my height.

Aisha: I say 18 since your more mature then Elsword.

Rena: I'm going with 15 also since your voice sounds a bit too young for an adult~.

I laugh at their guesses and told them, I'm 16 years old. I also told Rena that my voice is modified due to the hood's magic

Gender?

Elsword: Girl since you're traveling with Rena.

Ashia: Girl, because I heard most magicians with high magical powers are normally female.

Rena: Since you haven't tried flirting with me, I'll go with girl also~.

I bang my head on the table for two reasons

I'm laughing my head off as they guess my gender.I'm a boy

I embarrassingly told them I'm a boy and saw their reaction as they turn their head away with embarrassment.

I stand up to pay for the meal since the others are still embarrassed.

Hagus, the chief of the village came in the room.

"Hello! I heard from Lowe that they took the El."

The three of them look depressed when he mentions their failure.

"I know we need to go after them right now, but there's another problem. There seems to be other bandits appearing near the Ruins by the Tree of El where spirits resided before the El exploded. Can you go take care of them before they make a big mess?"

Hearing this, they all lift their heads up as they gather their spirits up, and ran towards the ruins. I finally finish paying bills since I have trouble with extracting the EDs as they fall in my hand from the menu. Ann starts questioning me wether the money is real or not. I waited for her to test them out, and then I gave something while whispering something in her ear. Her eyes widen as I walk out away from the store. By the time I arrive to the Forest Ruins, I lost track of where I am. I sat down and waited for something to happen.

"You idiot, that was my enemy! Stop taking all the pride!"

"Why don't you cast faster fireball you slow-ass magician!"

I smiled as I stand and ran towards the direction of the voice.

When I reach to the location, I saw Rena looking worried at the two unconscious bodies. I place my palm on my eyes as I begin to speak.

"Don't worry, they won't die that easily."

A sword suddenly slashed between us. We turn our head and came face to face with a phoru wearing a kilt.

"Who the heck are you? Trying to steel my treasure? No way!"

"Back me up Rena" I shout

**Circle Flame**

I cast causing Frostbite with the **Freezing Point Research** passive.

I spin past him and shot another two iceball as Rena came running towards him.

**Assault Kick**

Rena shouts as she does two swift kicks, followed by a kick that launched the phoru up in the Air.

**Ice Storm**

The phoru came crashing down, all cold and beaten up.

"STOP OR ELSE I WILL KILL THESE TWO!"

We turned around in horror as we see a phoru holding a small dagger near Elsword's neck.

"Ok… Ok… You can have him back, just leave those two alone." I called as I raise my hands.

The phoru walked slowly as the frostbite continue to inflict damage on him. The helper gave a potion for the phoru to drink.

"Let's get the hell out of this place. But before that, I need to kill these two"

"Hey, what about our end of our deal?" I shout with anger.

"William never do deals, I steal and do whatever I like!" He said as he starts to swing his sword only to be stopped by a sudden aura change that send shivers down his spin.

"What's going on?" as William start shrieking in fear

**Harsh Chaser**

Before he could blink, a sword stabbed the other Phoru and was reeled in towards me as I stab him square in the chest.

**Mirage Cut**

I dash forward stabbing William while 3 Conwells also stabbed him, then I finish off with a backslash.

I return my sword back inside the coat and turn about to see Rena sitting in fear.

"Earth to Rena." I said as I wave my hand in front of Rena.

She yelp out if fear before realising who she is talking to.

"What was that?"

"That… is called Awakening"

"It strengthen my power by 20%" I continue.

"Wow, you really are a demon" as Rena voice shakes a bit.

"Oh, Come on! Even if my name stats I'm a demon, I'm not a demon. Also you'll be able to use this in the future when the time is right." I reassured Rena bring back her calm looks.

"Is that so…how long will you be able to emit this aura?"

"About a minute… so I will start heading back to Ruben with Elsword and Ashia to patch them up."

Before Rena reply, I grab Elsword and Ashia, and then sprint as quickly as possible towards Ruben.

* * *

**Rena's POV**

I was surprised with the sudden burst of Aura, but I manage to calm down when Deemo explains his ability.

I start walking back, and then I saw Ann looking like she is desperately looking for something.

"What's a little girl doing in a dangerous forest like this?~" I said with a smile

"I'm finding the Ancient Phrou. Lowe said he's going to take care of it because it's bothering him. I don't want to hurt it because it helps me collect material for me to use. That's why I need to warn it before Lowe hurt it"

I feel sorry for the Ancient Phrou so I decided to help Ann

"I agree! Let try and help the Ancient Phrou!~"

"Thank you for listening to my demand. Also the hooded man gave me this as it will help put the Phrou to sleep."

"How does Deemo know about this?" I thought.

* * *

**White Mist Swap**

After defeating many monsters, a large monkey seems to block our way.

"Ah! It's the Monkey king, let me convince him to let us past."

I watch and notice something's not right as it curl into a ball.

"Look out!" I yell as I grab her and dodge the roll just in time.

"I don't think he looks happy. Hide in the bush nearby as I take care of it."

I flip and perform **Back Tumbling Shot **as it came back for a second round. It only got even angrier as it starts roaring and then uses its fists to smash the ground. I perform **Back Tumbling Shot** again. Grabbing the ledge above me, I manage to avoid getting damage and waited for the monkey to stop pounding the ground. When the monkey stops, I dropped down and yell

**Assault Kick**

When I finish kicking, I jump back quickly and yell

**Triple Stinger**

The monkey king finally faints and Ann came out of hiding looking worried

"He'll be ok." I smile

"We should get going and met the Ancient Phrou."

Ann nods as we continue to the next area.

I couldn't believe my eyes as a gigantic Phrou appears before me. It didn't look all that happy so I quickly shout at Ann before anything happen.

"Quick! Hide and give me the object."

She nods before handing the object to me. I examine it, it looks like a black tube with 3 notes align from top to bottom

StabAndPush

"Well, this would be easy" I thought as I turn it around to look at the other side.

"Since you're going to ask how I know everything, this object will cause a harmless explosion after use, but it will completely destroy the object so no evidence will be found."

"Well, that's great~" I mutter as a sweat drop form on my temple.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I notice it starts breathing in a lot of air. Quickly I jump on the ledge as the flamethrower pass below me. As I slide down from the ledge, I couldn't avoid it as it ram at me. My body flip as I land on my backside causing a lot of damage to my spine. I slowly got up but was clawed from behind, causing me fall to the ground again. It walked past me and looks at me. As I grew tired I saw it starts charging up for another flamethrower.

"Am I going to die?" I thought

"I can't die now. I need to complete my mission. I want to continue to travel with them. I need more power so I can keep moving forward."

I remember Deemo's battle and I long for that power to protect the group.

"I want to become strong enough to stand on the same level as Deemo"

More and more of the emotion I produce became power for my Aura.

"I want power!," I shout as my aura bust to awakening.

to defeat the enemy in front of me."

I finally stand up as I cast

**Seal of Protection**

The fire came over to me as I brace for impact. I didn't feel the burn, but the pain continues to attack me. Slowly I walk through the fire and stab the tube on the Phrou. The tube exploded with enough power to knock me down.

"Stupid Deemo." I groans as I see the Ancient Phrou fall on the ground before blacking out.

I wake up later and notice a man is piggybacking me.

"Good job stopping the Ancient Phrou." He said as I get down.

"We're at Ruben now so you can rest back in the cottage Deemo rented out." Lowe said as he points out the house Elsword came out.

"Thank you…" I sigh as I slowly walk towards the house.

* * *

**Elsword dream**

"Where am I?"

These are the three words I breathed out as I look in front of me. I seem to be unable to control my body and I can't hear anything or make out any faces. It looks like I'm on a table, which restricted my movement. To my left I face a wall and to my right I face a girl wearing a white dress. I felt anger as a monster walk towards the table and insert a dark purple crystal in the girl's head. Suddenly my head jerk as I saw myself punching the monster's head. I was restrained almost instantly as the monster insert the crystal in my head.

I blacken out.

The next vision was myself, pushing my blade down on a man wearing black. The white girl came running up towards me, but I swing my sword at the girl. A sudden burst of pain surprise me as it feels like I'm dying. The girl was close to me now as I make out a colour before I blacken out again.

It was purple

* * *

**Ruben Deemo POV**

"God… you two really need to work like a team" I sighed as I wait in the glowing green room for the two of them to regain their consciousness.

Elsword suddenly sits up as if he woken up from a nightmare

"What was that?"

"That, my friend is a nightmare." I said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"It feels too real to be a nightmare." Elsword whispered realising that someone is sleeping nearby

"How so?"

He explains his nightmare to me.

My eyes widen for a bit before changing the subject

"I see. Anyway, do you understand what I mean by don't make Rena angry?"

"Yeah…I understand how strong Rena is" he sighed

"Yeah…for now you need to rest." I said softly.

"No. I need to train as much as I can so I catch up with my sister and beat her."

"You got a long way to go, boy." I laughed.

Elsword turn to me in surprised.

"You know my sister?"

"Crap! I haven't met Elesis yet." I thought

"Umm… No, I've never met her, but for now your skills can't even defeat Rena." A sweat drop formed on my temple.

"You must have a reason to swing your sword other then trying to beat your sister if you want to become stronger." Trying my best to change the conversation.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well, do you want to lead this group?" I asked.

Taken by surprised but he nodded in agreement.

"Ok. You will need to do something in order to help us."

Elsword thought for a while before understanding what I meant.

"So, What is your resolve?" I asked

"I'm going to train until I'm strong enough to protect my comrades" Elsword respond.

"Even Aisha?" I asked

"Especially Aisha."

"Why?"

I didn't receive a reply as he walk outside.

"So, how's it like to have a knight to protect you?" I ask as the small body suddenly moved in surprise.

"Shut up, I need to go to sleep" a small voice came out of the sheet.

"Hey! I'm back from taming the Ancient Phoru~" Rena called in a tired voice.

"What happen to you?" I asked

She looks at me with her tired eyes

"Umm…let's heal you wounds and wait for Lowe's order" I replied as I recast **Airelinna – Nymph** using a more concentrated version by putting my hand near the wound on her back.

"Elsword is doing that at the moment~" Rena said as she sigh in relief as the pain slowly disappear.

"Oh… if so, Aisha, can you please start packing up your stuff."

"Why?" Aisha ask.

"When Elsword comes back, we need to leave as soon as possible to find where Banthus is hiding" I reply back to Aisha.

Just as I finish healing Rena's wounds, Elsword came in slamming the door.

"Everyone! We are going to Elder!" Elsword shouts as Ashia bonk him in the head telling him to be quiet because Rena is resting.

* * *

**Sorry for a bit of OOC but…**

**Please Review.**


	3. Raiding Wally's Castle

**Sorry for the long wait. I decide to split this chapter with the next since it's too long.**

**Enough said, Let's get continue with the story!**

* * *

**Time skip to Wally's Castle's Quest**

**Elder Rena POV**

After the failed attempt of sneaking into the castle, we sat around the table, discussing on our next plan of action except for Deemo who is cooking dinner for us.

"Anyone have any ideas how we're going to get into the castle?!" Elsword shouts as he slams his palm on the table.

"Shut up Eldork, I'm having a headache from going all the trouble, just for us to fail, because of those stupid phrous." Aisha groaned with her head on the table.

"I would never think that the one Deemo killed could have so many brothers who are also called William." I groan with my head on the table also.

"At lease we manage to defeat him in the end." Deemo said as he comes in carrying plates filled with curry.

"But now what we do now?"

"How about we just storm in the castle?" Elsword asks.

"Tell me your just joking around!"

…

"Aisha, tell him that's a crazy idea."

…

"Aisha?"

"zzz…What?" Aisha suddenly lifts her head.

"Elsword is suggesting that we storm the castle." I sigh.

"Well, do you have a better idea? My hurts from just thinking about another idea."

…

"Deemo?"

"I think we should do that, since I also want to storm the castle."

…

"So! We'll storm the castle tomorrow afternoon." Elsword said as he begins to eat his food.

"Why tomorrow we just tried to sneak in today?"

"Wally will notice us and send the guards after us soon as possible."

"So it's settled. We'll storm the castle tomorrow. Now… we need to rest." Deemo said before eating his curry.

* * *

**That night Elsword POV**

"Crap I need to go to the toilet." I groan as I made my way towards the toilet. Passing by Aisha's room, I notice a purple glow pulsing in her room. I look inside her room and saw a hooded person standing near Aisha.

"Hey Deemo! What are you doing?"

The person stops and looks surprise as he sees me.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" A small voice squeaks, then teleports out the window.

"Hey! Where are you going!" I shout as I start to unlock the window.

"Elsword why are you in my room?" Aisha mumbles as she shakes off her dizziness.

"Deemo did something to you and teleport outside before I can catch you!"

"Shut up you two, you're still too young to have a relationship with each other." Deemo groan as he walks towards the door.

…

"Wait, wasn't you here a few seconds ago?" I question, ignoring whatever Deemo said before

"You idiot, do you think I have enough energy to run around the place and still act like I've just woke up." He yawned.

…

"If you were sleeping, then who was that?" I slowly said.

"Hell I know!"

I explain what happened to him.

"Ok…First, get change, you stink." He said

I look down and cover my groin in embarrassment.

"You're such a kid." Aisha laughs as I slowly walk outside. As I leave, I heard Deemo softly said, "I need you to lie down, I'm going to check if anything happened."

…

I came back after changing my pants. A faint blue pulse died down, signaling the end of Deemo's check up.

"So…is anything's wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothing's wrong so far."

"Then what was that person even doing here."

"I don't know." He softly said.

…

"You two needs to get some sleep for tomorrow." Deemo said as he gets up and walk outside.

"Yeah…" Aisha and I said.

* * *

**Deemo's Inner-World Deemo POV**

EM came back from examining Aisha.

"So…what's the truth?"

"I've found some dark energy, sleeping in Aisha. It's harmless because I once have a bit of dark energy in me but it was erased after I become high magician."

"So why did someone invade into Aisha's room?"

"I don't know…"

"Well now I know I wasn't the only one who was teleported here." I sigh before disappearing from the Inner-World.

* * *

**The next day Rena POV**

I was the second to wake, hearing Elsword is training outside. I grab my bow just as Elsword slam the door open.

"Quick! Rena, wake Aisha up, the guards are here!"

"This is bad!" I mutter as I sprint towards Aisha's room.

"Aisha! Wakeup!"

"10 more minutes Rena"

"The guards are here!"

Aisha quickly jumps out of bed and get change as fast as she could.

"Is Deemo awake yet?" She asks as she grabs her staff.

"I was awake before anyone of you!" A voice shouts from the window.

…

"If this was a normal situation, by now I would slap your face as hard as I could." Aisha said as she puts her hand on her forehead.

"Well, we should hurry up. The guards are nearly here! Follow me!"

"Where's Elsword?"

"He's here hiding in the bushes. Just jump out of the window."

"Come out! Do not resist! We're the guards sent by Wally" A metallic voice boomed from the front door.

Without any hesitation, Aisha and I jump out of the window and hid in the bushes as the guard breaks the door open.

"That's odd, I swore I detect people in this house." The voice said.

"I don't think that's a human's voice." I said under my breath

"That would be, Vergnert. It's a nasod Wally made."Deemo whispered back

"Nasod?"

"Nasod are ancient machines that were destroyed a long time ago."

"Why is it here then?"

"Wally is creating them again in his factory."

"And, How do you know about this?"

"Rumors"

…

"What?"

"If you don't want to tell the truth, then it's ok… for now." I sigh as I dusted myself when Vergnert left.

"We need to get to the castle ASAP!" Elsword called.

We didn't need to be told twice as we run as fast as possible towards the castle.

* * *

**Wally's Castle**

Wave after wave of monsters, we manage to come face to face with Vergnert.

"Look out for his club!" Deemo shouts as he cast

**Seal of Patience**

"Don't need to tell us that!" Aisha shouts back as she cast

**Seal of Strength**

"Thanks" Elsword yell. He **Roll** past Vergnert

**Sword Wave**

** "**Rena! Go to arrow siege and shoot it's eye!" I heard Deemo yell at me.

"Thanks for the advice!" I shout back as I step into the **Siege** stance.

I shoot my arrows at his eye. It flinch then suddenly swings it's club at me.

"Rena! Look out!" Everyone shouts as they jump away.

"Crap…I can't move." I thought as I close my eyes, bracing for impact.

**Multiple Stingers**

"Huh?"

I open my eyes to see the second volley of arrows wiz past my head.

"Rena, if you gonna shot arrows, get out of the enemies range, that's the basics of an archer!" a voice behind me yell. I spin around to face Deemo as he runs towards me. He then performs **Back Tumbling Shot** revealing a small bow attached to his arm.

**Nature's Force**

He mutters as he swings his feet in a circle, creating a green aura where his feet are. He kicks a couple of time, causing massive dents on Vergnert before he yells

**Spinning Kick**

Vergnert falls and we see Deemo standing on top of him. Even if the cloak shades his appearance, we can tell he have a cocky smile on his face.

"What is that?" I breathe out in amazement.

"A bow… What else?"

"It doesn't have any strings."

"Nor, does yours"

"Then how do you even shoot those arrows"

"The same as how you even shoot your arrows"

"Your not even an Elf!"

"I can use magic you know."

"How can you even use Multiple Stinger?"

"By copying you."

"How many weapons do you even have under that coat?"

"One"

…

"Here I will show you." He said as the bow changes to a staff.

"Cool! Your weapon can change forms." Elsword chimed.

"Shut up." He mutters

**Meditation**

"You guys go one first, I need to charge my mana." He said and we all agree to through to the next door.

…

"Wally where are you?" Elsword yells slamming the door.

"Eldork! Stop shouting. He could ambush us!" Aisha argues

"You're shouting louder than I am you tomboy!"

"Why you…!"

"Watch you two!" I shout as a giant Nasod flies past us.

"You gotta be joking me." Aisha groan

"I'm going to take on the small fries while you two take on the Nasod" Elsword commands

"So, your scared of taking on the giant Nasod." Aisha shouts

"No! I can take on these weaklings easily." Elsword shouts back as he swings his sword up.

**Mega Slash**

He shouts, taking down a minion.

**Rail Stinger**

I yell piecing another minion and the giant Nasod.

**Gust Storm**

Aisha yells when she manages to get close to the Nasod. It looks like it has done a great deal of damage. However, strangely it's not attacking us.

"Something's not right!" I yell to Aisha

**Multiple Stingers**

"Same here! Keep on attacking it, I need to charge my mana!"

I groan as I run up to it.

**Assault Kick**

I yell then continue to kick it.

"Rena, I think it's charging a powerful attack!"

"Huh?" I look up and saw light forming in it's eye.

"Get away from it!" I yell as I run around it.

Aisha teleports away but Elsword didn't hear the warning.

"Eldork! Get away!" Aisha shouts.

…

"LISTEN TO ME ELSWORD!"

"Stop shouting! I need to finish this minion off!"

"He's going to fire!"

"I can take it on!"

Elsword turn in a **Block **position and froze as he sees the beam fire in his direction.

"ELSWORD!" I shout.

**Mana shield**

Aisha cast before teleporting in front of Elsword.

Aisha took the full hit of the laser and you could hear the shield brake almost instantly. Her body slams Elsword towards a wall. "Stupid…Elbaka…stop…playing…the…hero…all…the…time." Aisha cough out before falling unconscious.

I fall on my knees in horror, wishing this nightmare would end. The Nasod flew near me, ready to fall on me.

"Rena! Stop Daydreaming!" A voice yell as it grabs me and barely dodges the slam, but he trips from the shockwave it cause.

"Deemo…We can't win." I said softly

"Say that again after looking at Elsword."

"But Elsword can't th…"

"I said look!" He yells as I look in Elsword direction.

There, I see a heavy aura spewing out of Elsword.

"How dare you…" He mutters

His sword starts to gather fire.

"I don't think he can hear me…But he's going to make an opening." Deemo said as he positions himself, his bow starts to gather fire.

"…KILL HER!" Elsword screams

**TRIPLE GEYSER**

The Nasod flinch as the burning geysers erupts from the ground.

**Phoenix Strike**

Deemo yell as a huge bird flew pricing through the Nasod due to intense heat turning the metal into butter.

I just stare, speechless.

"Deemo hurry! Heal Aisha!" I heard Elsword screams at Deemo.

"It's no use, Aisha's dead."

**SLAP**

I felt my cheek burning from the pain.

"I don't want to hear that ever again!" He shouts.

"You saw her cast Mana shield and you still think she's dead!" He said grabbing the string on my clothes.

He pushes me away and drinks a Mana potion.

**Airelinne-Nymph**

He cast and placing his hand over Aisha's body.

I slowly got up and run crying towards the forest.

* * *

**In a forest nearby the castle**

I bang my fist on a tree and it bleeds from force of my anger.

"Why is it I'm this weak?" I cry

"Why can't I do anything right?"

"If you want to become stronger, join us." A voice echo throughout the forest

"Who are you?"

"We're Night Savers. We're Elves who work in the dark. If you want to join us, find us."

I ran towards the voice

"ARHHG!" I scream as I grab my leg

"Oh… Watch out for the traps, if you don't tread carefully you will die."

I smile, taking interest at the traps.

"I will find you, even if it kills me!" I shout ignoring the pain from my legs and the mocking laughter in the air.

* * *

**Elder Deemo POV**

"Is it ok to leave Rena?" Elsword said sitting near Aisha who is still unconscious.

"It's fine…She just need to find a way to become stronger herself." I sigh

"Is Aisha going to be ok?"

"She's fine for now... She's just tired. Just wait next to her until she wakes up." I said as Airelinne-Nymph finnish.

"Am I really cut out to be the leader?"

"Who can do a better job then you can? Aisha andRena can't go front lines, and I'm too lazy to even lead."

"Then train me so I can get stronger."

"Like I said…I'm too lazy to teach, maybe ask Aisha to improve your firepower."

…

"I'll go make some Coffee." I sigh as I get up.

…

I came back to the room, carrying a mug in each hand. There, Elsword sleeping with his head near Aisha. I sigh as I put the mugs in the fridge.

"Deemo, I need to talk to you!" A voice in my head said with a soft voice

"What is it Elemental Master?"

"I want you to sleep with Aisha and Elsword."

"So it's time" I walk into the room, sit on the chair and place my head on Aisha's bed.

"Do you want to know what happen if you fail?"

I didn't say anything as I close my eyes.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Anyone who can guess the 3 class changes gets their name post on the next chapter.**


	4. 1st Job Adv

**Am I doing something wrong?**

**Anyway, no matter how many people like/follow/review this, I'll still continue.**

**Enough said, Let's continue the story!**

* * *

**Aisha's Inner World Aisha POV**

"How long I've been running?" I thought as I continue to run and teleport. However, the scary looking ball of dark mist keeps following me for the whole time. My mana finally depletes as I teleport for the last time. Leaning on my staff, I huff and puff, gathering my strength back.

"When will this nightmare end?" I thought

"æįßhã…" The voice screeches. (I don't care what it means, I just put in random letters)

"AHHHHH!" I cried as it approaches me. I sit down and bring my head n my knees, waiting for it to catch me.

…

**Binding Circle**

* * *

**Deemo POV**

"Seriously, Angkor. I know you want her body as a dress up doll, but really …now?" I look at him.

"Look, I can kill you now, or…"

"I can do whatever I like!" He screeches.

**Dark Cloud**

"Crap". I thought as I teleports away.

"Blow up my minion"

"Shi-"

"Boom!" a small bat blows up from my back.

"You see how powerful I am!" He screeches.

"When I'm done with you, I'm going to turn you into a doll since you look like her."

…

"Oh say that again." I said gathering energy on my palm. My aura increases as I activate my awakening.

**Magic Missile**

I scream

"If you want to catch me, you need a spell faster then that!" He mocks me as he flies away

**Phantom Br…**

He stops as he hears lightning clouds.

**Lightning Shower**

I shout striking Angkor until I finally run out of mana.

"ARHGGG!" He screeches as he plummets to the ground.

"Say that again, and I'll seriously kill you." I stare at him as I pin him down with one foot.

"Sorry! Let me live!" He begs.

"Seriously, All I want is a peaceful deal with you… but I have to zap you like no tomorrow." I sigh placing my hand on my forehead.

"I'll do anything you like, just don't kill me!"

"Ok. Here's my deal." I said drawing a picture with the help from the system.

"You can dress up her like this, in exchange for part of your power." I said as I draw Dark Magician.

"Then when the time's right, you can give her the rest of your power and dress her like this." I said as I draw Void Princess.

"Wait a second!" A voice shout from the dark

"What are you doing Deemo?"

"I'm sealing a deal with this bat." I said as if it's the obvious thing in the world. I turn my head towards Elemental master.

"But I don't want to see myself wearing that clothing."

"Don't you like it?"

"No! Not the first one! Though it do look cute." She said as she quickly examines DM with a small smile.

"I mean the second one, why do I have to show off a lot of skin."

"Why can't I just give her all my power so she can dress like…" Angkor screeches but stops when he feels the wind gather in two places.

"Two reason, you stupid bat." I said as I apply more pressure on my foot.

"One, I don't think she should dress like at the age of 16. Second, She can't handle dark magic this quickly. She will be engulfed in darkness the second she wakes up."

"And Elemental Master." I said as I turn my head towards EM.

"If I don't give Angkor a bit of freedom, he won't co-operate with us. And also she's going to look like this in the future, that's why I can draw this."

"How do you know about this?" She questions.

"In my world, this world is a game, so I can see parts of the future." I sigh.

…

"WHAT!"

"Didn't Glave told you anything about my world?" I said as I place my hand on my forehead. She shakes her head.

"Glave didn't tell anything to us other then, 'This person is the one you can entrust all your powers to'."

"Nice and everything, but can you get off me?" The bat cries.

"Only if you settle the deal."

"Ok, I will." He cries as I finally let go of him.

"I'll get Aisha." I sigh as I walk towards her.

"Aisha, get up! It's me Deemo." I said as I shake her.

"AHHHH!" She screams.

"It's no use Deemo, she can't clearly see or hear us. All she sees are dark mist objects and random sounds." EM softly spoke as she walks towards me.

"Ok." I said as I grab her, and then gave her to Angkor.

"What do you think? If she could hear and see, she will see twins standing around, talking about what is about to happen between the worlds." EM shrugs.

"Wait, What?!" I cry.

"I said, what do you…"

"No, the last bit,"

"What happen between th…"

"No. Before that."

"She will see twins…"

"What do you mean twins?" I shout as EM chuckles. I check to see if my cloak still there.

"But I'm still wearing my cloak!"

"But the hood came off when you teleported away."

I flip my hood up as soon as EM mentions it.

"So, you don't care about the part about the worlds, but how you look?" EM laughs.

"I got the gist of the story, but I didn't know that the cloak's magic stops working around here!" I growl at her

"Enough of that, before we discuss about the worlds, let's check up on that pervert bat." She said as she turns towards where the bat was, only to find an empty space.

…

**Magic Missile**

Both of us yell.

* * *

**Few minutes later**

"Found her!" EM yells as she walks towards me with Aisha in her hand.

"Good!" I yell back as I pin Angkor on the ground again.

"Now be a good boy now." I said with a sinister smile

"Yes…master." He squeaks.

I let him flies towards Aisha.

"Hey Deemo, I wonder how does Angkor give Aisha the dark magic?"

"Well…He is a bat, and vampires can turn people into vampires by biting and inserting their blood, so…"

**Binding Circle**

I yell before EM starts running towards Aisha.

"Quick, start the contract!" I yell at Angkor as I quickly put EM in a hold.

"Let me go! I don't want the dark energy inserted in my body!"

"It's fine!" I yell as Angkor bites Aisha.

"NOOOOO!" EM cries then tilts her head down as she cry.

"Sorry…" I said softly.

"It's not your fault." She said before disappearing.

"Before I leave." I shout to Angkor

"I need you to tell her this."

* * *

**A few minuets later Aisha POV**

"What a strange dream" I thought as I open my eyes.

"WHAAT?" I cry as the dark scene still there.

"Shut up! Do I have to deal with a loud moth brat!" something screech.

"Who's a loud mou…" I shout as I came face to face with a bat

"AHHHHH!"

"Stop shouting! Why do I have to make a deal with a cloak person."

"Cloak Person?"

"Yeah…some girl named Deemo made a deal with me so you can have more power."

"Isn't Deemo is a boy."

"No. Unless you're a boy."

"Who you're calling boy! And Deemo is a boy!"

"You've never seen her face did you?"

…

"Anyway, your friend told me to pass a message to you." It continues as it open its mouth, projecting a image.

"Tell Aisha, she died from the beam, so she is running on your dark magic. Don't tell Elsword this or I'm going to get an earful of his complaints. Also, if she doesn't get stronger soon, you can use her as a dress up doll and I won't lift a finger to help her." The projection said then it turns off.

"Do what ever you like, I Angkor, will control your body one day" It screeches as I look at it speechlessly.

"No…I will win" I said as I got up and dust myself.

…

"Hey! I don't remember wearing this." I said as I examine myself.

"This is Deemo's gift to me before he left."

"What the hell he's thinking." I mutter

Suddenly, my strength left me then I blacken out.

"Time to wake up, you are reborn filled with darkness, I'll call you…" A voice screech in my head said

"Dark Magician"

* * *

**Elsword's Inner-World Elsword POV**

"Hey! Turn off the lights!" I shout.

"Foolish mortal, how dare you shout at a phoenix!" It screech

"Oh, it's Deemo's pet." I said as I pick my nose.

…

"No! You idiot, I'm the fire inside you!"

"Wait, Deemo can shoot a phoenix, so doesn't he have a phoenix inside him also… So why he barely uses fire spells and use mostly ice spells and nature spells?"

…

"You really getting on my nerves kid. So, I decide to kill you!" It screeches, and then swoops towards me.

"Come at me!" I yell, raising my sword to **block. **Expecting an impact, I was surprise when I just feel a burning sensation.

"ARRRRGH"

"Fool! Do you think you can block me! A bird made out of pure spirit fire."

"How can I defeat it?" I thought as I swing my sword at it only to feel the burning sensation. Changing tactics, I start to run.

"Fool! Do you think you can outrun a phoenix!" It screeches.

"I should check up on my body." I though as I look down at my body for signs of serious burns, only to find none.

"What just happen?" I thought.

"I definitely feel a burning sensation, but why haven't any signs of burning appear on my body?"

"Think Elsword. There must be a way to bet the phoenix." I thought as I ran my head through all my memories.

**_"TRIPLE GEYSER!"_**

_"…ask Aisha to improve your fire power."_

_ "I'm the fire inside you."_

…

I smile realizing what I need to do now.

"I really need to force Deemo to spill out the beans." I mutter as I drop my sword and spread my arms out wide.

"Are you giving up, mort…"

"If you going to kill me, then do it!" I yell. It swooshes down and for the first time, I felt a force knocking me down.

"Not bad mortal, your more smarter then I thought. You will still die, but you will be reborn as…" I heard the phoenix screech in my head

"Magic Knight"

* * *

**The forest. Rena POV**

"Where am I? I breathe out as I face a giant tree.

"Isn't, the Eldrasil beautiful?" A hooded person said as he walk towards me.

"Deemo?"

"You friend isn't the only person who hides his face." The hooded person flips open her hood to reveal her face and her Elf ears.

"Who are you?"

"We don't share name around the place. I'm the leader of the Night Saver."

"What is the Night Savers."

"We are Elves who train as assassins to defend the land."

"And why, I'm chosen. Why not Deemo? You saw how well he fights with his bow."

"We once though about that, but we are not one hundred percent sure if he's even an Elf."

"If all questions are answered, we need to head into Eldrasil to make your new weapon." She said as she walks towards the tree.

"Can't I just use this bow?" I ask as I follow her.

"Eldrasil will give you a better bow to fit in as a member of the Night Saver."

**…**

"Is the preparation ready?" The leader called.

"Yes! We just need to register her nature force." A voice called.

"Are you ready?" The leader turns to me.

"Once you register your nature force, you can't turn around."

"I'm ready to gain more power."

"Good…Then place your hand on this symbol." The leader points to the symbol.

I place my hand on it and focus my energy on the symbol. A bow and knife appear in a ball of light and floats into my hands.

"From here on, you will learn to use traps and sword techniques. You will be called…" The leader announce

"Trapping ranger."

* * *

**Deemo's Inner world Deemo POV**

"Here we are again" I sigh as I step into the world

**Harsh Chaser**

"What!?" I cry then I was pulled in towards IS

"What have you done to them?" he shouts grabbing my collar

"What are you talking about?"

"Aisha came back filled with tears, and Rena is trying to cover her depress feelings!"

"Elsword it's ok. He hasn't done anything." WS said softly as she appears from the dark.

"But-"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I slap Second World Rena in the face, and I only tell Aisha, her counter part is going to have a bat inject his dark magic in her."

"It's ok…I would of done the same thing to wake myself up." Rena said

"But it doesn't mean you can make Aisha cry!" Elsword continues to shout

"I don't understand why she's crying."

"Liar! You know the reason why!"

"No I don't!"

"Then let me remind you how I got this dark energy."

"Isn't it because using Conwell means you have to use the dark energy?"

…

"You don't know?" He said a bit softly and loosens his grip.

"You mean Conwell didn't give you the dark energy." I cough as IS shakes his head.

"Conwell only helps me control the dark energy. Aisha help strength it's magic when I change to the next class change."

"Then who gave you the dark energy?"

"Scar did."

"How?"

"He attacked us and insert his dark energy with his claws when he defeated us, hoping to brainwash us."

…

"Sorry, I never knew." I mutter.

"Since it's settle, let tell Deemo about the second world." WS said with a more cheerful tone.

"Wait-Before you start, can I guess first?"

"Ok… if it saves time." IS grumble.

"Starting off, there are three worlds. The first world has been brainwashed by some enemy army. So when Dimensional Witch is captured, the leader gains the power to travel between worlds. They then ambushes the second world and destory the Elgang, now he's invading this world, the third world."

"The first world I know, have Lord Knight, Dimensional Witch. Second world have Infinite Sword, Elemental Master and Wind Sneaker. Third world has Rune Slayer and Void Princess. Then in my world, three people are chosen to wield each world's power." I continue

"So… am I missing anything?" I puff out.

"Hah! You don't even know …" IS exclaim before WS stops him

"He'll know when the times right."

"If you say so…so how did you know about this?"

I quickly explain MK's dream

"So…his regret reached to him." IS mutter softly.

"Before you leave, take this…it will help you communicate over long distance and stop the crystal over take over their mind." Rena said as she hands over a bag.

I look inside and there are 18 white crystals.

* * *

**Elder POV Aisha's pov**

"What a weird dream…"I place my palm on my head to get rid of my dizziness. I lift my head and see Elsword just waking up.

"That was some dream…" Elsword lift and shakes his head.

"Who are you?" He cry as he sits up straight

"What do you mean, I'm Aisha you idiot!"

"Wait, when did you change into those clothes and why did you change hair styles?"

I look down and realize it wasn't a dream

"Ah…Wait Elsword…don't look…It's weird I know…" I try to cover in embarrassment.

"I don't think it looks bad on you…I think it makes you look …cute…" He said as he mumbles the last world.

…

There was an awkward silence then the door slam open.

"Morning you two! Breakfast is ready and Elsword, a parcel came in for you." Deemo shouts then throws a parcel at him

I look at Elsword as his eyes widen. Then I look at the parcel.

"Who send this and who's Magic Knight?" I ask with curiosity.

"What do you mean Dark Magician? He's Elsword."

My eyes widen.

"How did you know about those names?" Elsword shouts.

"Yeah, How did you know about those names?" Aisha shouts.

"Angkor told that name, and I thought since Elsword is going to learn more fire spells, I guess Magic Knight is Elsword."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" He yells as he looks at me.

"Aisha! Can you teach me magic?"

…

"WHAAT!" I yell in surprise

"Please! I must get stronger! Swordsmanship wasn't enough to destroy Wally. But after seeing how strong Triple Geyser was, I couldn't believe how powerful it was." He said

"But what about surpassing your sister."

"I know I can't surpass her in using swords, that's why I need to beat her by another method."

"Geez…I will teach you if you call me master!"

…

"Actually I think I will stick with swords."

"Just do it." Deemo said as he bonks Elsword's head.

"Anyway don't you want to open the parcel?"

"You know what it is since you probably bought it."

"While taking care of you two?"

…

"So if you didn't order it…who send this?"

"Hell I know! Just open it."

"Ok…Ok…" Elsword shouts as he opens the parcel.

…

"Clothes?" Elsword grumble as he holds the top piece.

"I think this is a prank." I said as I look at it confused.

"Oh! Magic Knight Promotional Clothing." Exclaim Deemo

"So you did buy it!" Elsword shouts

"Does it look like I go shopping for your clothes?"

"What's wrong with going to the shops to buy clothes?" I question

"Because I rather spend my time training then going shopping like a girl would."

"What's wrong with doing feminine things." I blurt out.

"Exactly, I'm a boy you know."

"But Angkor said you're a girl."

"haha…and soon you will see someone with a girly face but he's a boy."

"but-"

"Can you please drop the topic?" Deemo said as the wind gather on his hand.

…

"Anyway…these clothes keeps you cool when using fire magic."

"Well I'm not wearing these."

"Don't blame me if you find yourself wearing only your underwear in the middle of a boss fight."

"But it looks girly."

"Look, Aisha is wearing clothes she don't like but it'll help her control her new magic."

"But-"

"I also want to see what you look like." I said softly

…

"You hear the girl! Go get change while we find some books for you to read." Deemo said as he slaps Elsword's back. Elsword grumble as he leaves.

"So now we need to find the perfect book for that idiot to read." Deemo said as he spins around.

"Are you really male?" I mutter when I saw how girly the spin was.

**…**

"I'm back…" Elsword slowly open the door revealing only his head.

"Oh! We've just finished here!" Deemo said as he takes out a book out of

"Hey! Aisha! Weren't you helping Deemo?" Elsword said as I snapped open from my daze.

"AH! Sorry, I was just a bit creep out how Deemo knows you like he's been your friend for years."

"Hey, El! Why are you hiding behind the door?" Deemo said as he put down the book.

"El?" I look surprise and notices he flinch in suprise.

"Ehhh… I mean, it's easier to call him that since you keep calling him Eldork, Elbaka, El…"

"Ok! I get that!" I stop him before he continues.

"Anyway, EL! Stop hiding behind the door! You look like a girl." Deemo

calls as he walks and drags Elsword out.

"Hey! Don't drag me! I can walk you know!" Elsword appears wearing his new uniform.

"It's not that bad!" I laugh.

"I think it looks sexy!" I suddenly blurt out.

…

"What was that?!" I cry as I turn around in embarrassment.

"As you continue to live off my dark magic, your mind will be taken over by the dark magic and become the very person I desire." Angkor screech as he appears on Aisha's shoulder.

"What black magic?" Elsword ask looking worried.

"Hey! Angkor! Do you want another beating?" Deemo growls.

"Who are you? And how dare you speak to me like this!"

"Don't you recognize Deemo?" I ask in confusion

"I told you brat! Deemo is a girl! Not some boy with r…"

"That Deemo is feak out at the moment and if you want another beating, please continue." Deemo growl as he points a sword at Ankor.

"Whatever, I'll going back to the inner-world until I'm needed again." Ankor screech and disappear.

"Anyway, you will need to read this." Deemo hands a book to Elsword.

"But I hate reading!" Elsword cry.

"That's why I will give you this book." Deemo said as Elsword turns to the front of the book and reads the title.

"Learning Magic For Dummies, Picture included."

…

"I kind of know what Aisha is talking about." Elsword said as he opens the book.

"Oh! You need one of these." Deemo said as he opens a small pouch

"These looks familiar." Elsword inspects the crystal.

"They are similar to those dark crystals, you saw in your dreams, but instead they cancel out them. You should know how to insert them."

"So it's real…" Elsword mutter as he picks one of the white crystals and insert it in his forehead.

"You too Aisha." Deemo said as he hands me the crystal.

"If you say so." I sigh and did the same thing Elsword did.

"So while Elsword reads this book, I'll help you perfect your black magic." Deemo said as he opens the door.

"How can you do that?" I ask

That was a big mistake as I hear an evil chuckle.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what should I do to improve my fanfics.**

**I also decided to do previews so here is the preview.**

"Rena! We don't have a choice! Do it or else we can jump off this ship and kiss our ass goodbye!" Deemo shouts

"But it's embarrassing!" I shout back.

"Do you want to die?!"


	5. Collecting Rena

**Bad luck strikes me every time…**

**First: I believe my computer hates me as it erased my story when it chrashed a couple of time.**

**Second: Let just say some lightning destroyed my Internet connection…**

**FUUUUUUUUU…**

**Ok…it's fine I could use my school inter…oh wait I'm on holidays…**

**Then my 3G?... Oh I have a text message**

**You have used 100% of your data.**

**…**

**Author Deemo: So, sorry for the wait**

**El Deemo: Wait didn't you play a lot of offline games because it's the holiday? *Smiles**

**…**

**Author Deemo: Ok I did finish this chapter along time ago but I decided to do another chapter to make up to it but didn't finish before the Internet was fixed. So yeah...**

**Also, I need to explain about the white crystal function.**

**All messages will be bold and Italic**

**_Deemo: Hey everyone_**

**Group messages will be bold**

**Deemo: Rena, Aisha… I need to talk to you two**

**Whisper messages will be italic**

_Deemo: Elsword… I need to talk to you_

**Also, there are some changes from the last chapters.**

** Rena ends with ~ when happy**

** Aisha used gust storm instead of gust screw.**

** New Rules! (Nerfing my own character haha)**

** Can't change in Awakening**

** Characters will need a cooldown of 1minute before changing**

**Deemo can't use abilities. Reasons in 3 chapters later**

**If you check my profile, No, El Deemo is not the same as Author Deemo…(All will be explain soon)**

**I want to thank 3 for her reviews and no, this Deemo is not evil, he is just a bit sadistic….**

**Enough is said Lets continue the story!**

* * *

**Time skip to the end of Dragon's Nest Night time Elsword POV**

"I can't believe I fell asleep when I was training outside!" I thought as I ran across the sandstone path. As I ran, I notice a purple glow on the side of the building we're staying in.

"I wonder what is Aisha doing?" I slowly walk towards the glow. There I see Aisha wearing a dark purple hooded coat.

"Hey Aisha! How's the training?" I call and see her jump in surprise.

"Ah! Elsword! I didn't know you're still awake!" she squeaks. Closer inspection I notice she changed her hairstyle.

"When did you tie your hair in twintails?"

"I though I should change my style." She said softly as she covers her hood.

"Anyways, What do you think about Deemo's training?"

"It's ok…"

"OK? WOW you must be strong! With his constant sparing and the mission he force us to go… it's like hell! But learning from you was the best training I get from his program." I laugh.

"We haven't fought with each other today. Want to spar with me?"

"I don't want to go against you…"

"Come on! A little sparing won't hurt." I slap her back.

"If you say so…" Aisha said, as she gets ready.

"You can have the first shot!" I shout, as I get ready in a stance.

**Flame circle**

"Huh?" I look surprise as I manage to dodge it.

"Deemo taught you well if you could use this move. But now it's my turn."

**Wind Blade**

**Shadow Body**

Aisha runs up to me as she ignores the damage.

"What!" My eyes open wide as I swing my blade at her only to be stopped by the dark aura. Taken by the surprise I heard her shout a chain of skills.

**Mana Intake**

**Flame Circle**

**Phantom Breath – Dark Fall**

**Dark Cloud**

The barrage of skills left me flinching as I take on all the skills before falling in the poisonous cloud.

"Wow!... I never knew you could be this good!" I cough as I get up and keep a straight face as the poison takes effect.

"You will get stronger…" Aisha said in a soft voice. She then flinches as if she notices something and starts running away.

"Where you going?" I ask as I begin to run also.

"Umm… I need to meet Deemo for training…" She squeaks then shouts

**Mana Intake**

"What was that for?" I shout after recovering from the flinch.

**Petit Angkor – Time Bomb**

"Sorry but I'm going to cut that bat in half." I shout.

**Wind Blade**

…

**Boom!**

I was taken by surprise because wind blade didn't appear at all.

"I told you to stop!" I raise and activate awakening. I continue to run as she teleports past a corner. I run as fast I could then turn around the corner.

**Bang!**

"Watch where you're going! Now I got sand in my eyes." I yell at the person.

"I could say the same thing also!" A familiar voice shouts at me.

"Aisha?" I open my eyes in surprise.

"What is it Eldork!"

"I thought you were going to meet Deemo!"

"Deemo is the one who ask me to find you because you can't answer his calls!"

"Wait! When did you remove your twintail?"

"What are you talking about? I can't change my hairstyle if I want... Wait where are you going?"

"I need to catch your imposter!" I call back as I continue to run forward.

**Boom!**

"Haha you set off a trap." Aisha laughs then she walks up to me in an attempt to pick me up.

**Pop**

…

"Crap." Aisha mutters as the trap explode.

"Talk about yourself. You just set off your own trap."

"You idiot! Who set off their own trap? Anyway let get back and get Deemo to patch us up. My leg stings."

"If you say so…." I said as Aisha slowly follows behind.

"Are you really ok?"

"It's fine!"

"Stop lying to me there is even leaves on your legs…here I'll help you." I said then squat down to prepare to piggyback her.

"If you say so…Elbaka." I heard her mumble from my back as I prepare to walk back inside.

**…**

"What happen to you Elsword?" Deemo asks as I walk in and put Aisha on a seat.

"I just had a fight against Aisha's imposter. Could you check on Aisha's leg?"

"Whatever leader..." Deemo pull down the stocking only to find a small bruise.

"It should be fine to leave it like that…" Deemo said as he pulls the stocking back up.

"But she just step on a trap." I yell

"What happen afterwards?"

"She told me that her legs stings and she couldn't walk at a decent pace."

"Humm…Maybe it's a **seed of binding** trap… The effects only last for around four to seven seconds... Anyway…tell me about this imposter while I heal you."

I lie down on my bed as he cast the concentrated **Airelinne – Nymph.**

"So what happened?"

I explain the battle to Deemo and he flinches in surprise.

"I don't think it's a dark purple coat… it could be white because purple wouldn't be a good dye for a coat if it's similar to what I'm wearing."

"So…she is the one who visited us in Elder?"

"Probably…you shouldn't think too much about it and get some rest." He said as he finally finishes the healing

I thank him and close my eyes almost falling asleep from the exhaustion.

"I wish she could teach Aisha…" Deemo mutter before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Later that Night Aisha POV**

I wake up hearing some random sounds.

tįłhiīł?..."

"Shut up Angkor! I need to go to sleep!" I shout and chuck my staff at it. It bounces off the books on my desk and then a book fall on the ground.

Books?

I sat up in surprise and notice I'm not in the inner-world.

There I see a white glow around a body. Another thought occurred to me.

I just threw my staff right at it only to hit the books behind it.

…

"GHOST!" I scream in terror.

I continue to scream then Deemo and Elsword appear.

"What ghost?!" Elsword shouts.

"There!" I point towards the ghost.

"What are you talking about? There is no such thing as ghost? Are you still a little kid?"

"Why you…"

"That's enough…" Deemo shouts in the doorway.

"But Deemo she looks like Rena! We need to find her quickly!" I cry

"I will try and get more information… for now go clean yourself up."

I look down and cover the dark spot

"Haha Aisha peed."

"You also peed in your pants in chapter…"

"Ok...before Aisha breaks the 4th wall…Elsword, go back to sleep and Aisha, you go get change in the shower."

I pick up some clothes to change. As I leave, I hear Deemo mutter

"Now time to talk to the ghost of ours."

* * *

**Deemo POV**

"So Seris…Why are you here?"

"Didn't you just summon me?"

"No…I'm not that hooded person."

"Then how do you know my name?"

"Long story… But you can trust me."

"You don't look like a bad person. But I can't trust you."

"I want to save Raven."

…

She just looks at me in shock but smiles in the end.

"I wonder how much you hooded people know about me."

"So can you trust me?"

"If you truly want to save him…please give him this."

She then produces a ring on her palm.

"Is this the ring that symbolize your love with him?" I jokingly ask while she blushes.

…

"God I shouldn't mention that." I mutter in embarrassment as I take the ring off her.

"Please tell him to move on and I love him." She said with a smile before disappearing.

* * *

**Next Day Near Eldrasil Deemo POV**

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" I thought

"Yes soon we will arrive at Eldrasil." WS reply in my head.

"How do you know?"

"Well the Night Savers once scouted me but I rejected the invitation. Afterward, let just say I escaped before they try to use force." Rena said and a sweat drop appears on my temple.

"Hey! Deemo are you sure we're going the right way!" Aisha calls

"Yeah! Just watch out for traps."

"Traps?"

**BOOM!**

"We're here!" I call.

"Tell us sooner!" Aisha yells recovering from the exploding twig.

"Well they will be here soon! Watch out for any arrows that might be exploding twigs!"

"Oh so you know about us?" A voice echoes in the forest.

"Can we talk to Rena?"

"Rena have joined us! If you want to talk to her, you need an appointment through her Night Saver's name."

"How are we su…" Elsword shouts but I stop him.

"If you say so then… Can we talk to the trapping ranger?" I shout.

…

"Capture that person!" The person calls.

"Why did you do that!" Aisha yells

"This is your training. " I said dodging an arrow.

"So are you telling me that we have to fight against people who can use traps?"

"Just don't kill them."

…

"I swear your training is getting harder." Aisha mumbles.

"This is payback from yesterday!" Elsword shouts.

**Wind Blade**

"Hey don't cut down the trees!" A hooded person drops down from a tree.

**Binding Circle**

"Elsword, watch your back when using skills!" Aisha shouts.

"So you learned that skill from Deemo?"

"Yeah, He told me it's useful so I should learn it."

"Either way thanks for the support!" Elsword yells then **Kick** the person

"Hey Deemo! When are you going to help?"

"It's your training, just catch them and pull out some combos." I call back.

"You should watch your back though." Another hooded person aims her bow at me.

"The closer you are, the easier I can catch you." I laugh then turn around and **Roll** passes her follow by a **Kick**.

I then perform a dual sword combo.

**Rage…**

"Stop this instant!" A familiar voice called

"So the trapping ranger appears." I grin.

"How did you know about that name?" Rena said as she walks towards me.

"A little bird told me."

"Did I ever tell you that you piss me off the most?" She growl

"Well I can't tell you everything for now." I laugh.

"So what do you want with me?"

"I want you to come back with us."

"I don't want to."

…

"Why?" I ask in confusion.

"You will know after I capture you." Rena said as she takes off her coat.

"Good I want to see how well you have been training."

**_Aisha: Hey Deemo! Can you ask Rena to get the hooded people to stop attacking us!_**

**_Elsword: Yeah! It's annoying to try and catch them_**

"Hey Rena can you get your friends to stop?"

"They don't take orders from me."

**_Deemo: Yeah… Good luck_**

"So are you going to start?" I call

"Not until you take off your coat."

"I'm not one of those people who expose their body."

"I only did that to make things easier!" Rena said with a straight voice.

"Well either way I'm going to let you have the first shot." I said as Rena runs up to me.

She kicks and slices the air only for me to run away from the combo.

"Stop running!"

"I'm just examining your fighting ability. Right now… it feels like you only fought against the monster around this area."

"Do you believe I've gotten stronger?"

"No." I huff

"Wait till you see this!" She shouts and flips to the sky.

**Aero Tornado**

"This is the new move I've achieved after countless hours of training!" She yells as she walks towards my fallen body.

"And this is what you get from slapping me!" she raises her hand.

**SLAP!**

"So why don't you want to join us." I said unfazed from the slap.

"You see how strong I've gotten from following the Night Savers?"

At this point of time, Aisha calls me and I smile.

"Are they really strong?"

"You can tell from fighting me!"

"Powerful enough to beat Elsword and Aisha?"

"What can those two do? All those two do is arguing."

"Sure they argue a lot, but they improve every time they fight. Look at them now." I said as I look at the two of them while Rena looks at them speechless. There we see the two of them arguing about whether the person is dead or not while the other night savers are unconscious.

"How?" Rena breathe out.

"Deemo taught us to loop out moves." Elsword puts down the elf.

"RENA YOU'RE ALIVE!" Aisha runs up to her.

"What are you talking about?" Rena ask in confusion.

"Aisha said she saw a ghost version of you." Elsword answers.

"I still don't understand."

"I can explain that but please, get off me, they are not old enough to see this." I laugh as Rena get off me in embarrassment.

"Elsword stop bushing, I'm beginning to doubt what you do in your free time!" Rena shouts.

"No…just put on some clothes…" Elsword mutter.

…

"So are you going to join us?" I shout and pick up and throw Rena coat.

"I'm not changing my mind until you defeat me." Rena said as she throws her coat to Aisha

"If you want…" I said as I run at her.

"You want another hit of my **Aero Tornado**?" Rena said as she gets her bow ready.

"That won't happen." I jump above the arrow she fires.

**Phantom Sword**

"Lesson 1… You can't use big skills like that repeatedly." I said as I swing my sword a couple of time at her

"Lesson 2… You need to predict the opponent moves to be able to catch him." I roll past her.

"Lesson 3… You need to have your moves to flow to deal maximum damage…" I **kick** then continue to swing my sword.

"When they are about to fall, use you remaining mana on your strongest move avalible."

**Sword Fall**

"This is the basic of pvp." I said looking down at her fallen body.

"But this is not as powerful as what I just use!" She uses her hands to get up.

"Lesson 4..." I activate stoic as she kick me only to show no flinches.

"Stoic ignores moves…" I **kick** her

"and traps." I step on the **seed of binding**.

"But I would still feel the debuffs." I ignore the leaves that bind my movement.

"You are getting on my nerves!" She shouts

**Envo…**

**Fatal Slap**

I brought my sword down.

"Lesson 5… if two moves are activated at the same time, the faster one cancel the slower one." I walk away

"Get back here!" Rena tries to runs, only to wince in pain as she walks.

"Lesson 6… Debuffs annoys the hell out of your opponent so it's really useful." I roll past her and continue to slash away.

"Oh and sometimes my sword can cause heavy bleeds." I notice the heavy bleed near her spleen.

**Sword Fall**

"You annoy me with your lessons!" Rena shouts as she awakens.

"Lesson 7… Proper Awakenings…" I activate awaken.

"Can make time slow down as you burst your aura." I appear right next to her and set up another combo.

**Sword Fall**

"And that's how you pvp mate." I look over towards the battered body.

"If you follow me, you will improve your pvp skills, but I doubt you will learn any skills off me…" I walk towards Rena, picking up the coat from Aisha.

"But I'll leave that to the Night Savers." I kneel down towards her and place her coat over her body noticing her eyes open wide as if she's surprised.

"So I can continue working with the Night Savers?"

"Any time, just answer my calls." I said as I insert the white crystal.

15 to go.

**Later**

"Rena, why are you wearing those clothes?" Aisha question

"To become more agile."

"Rena, what happened while we were gone?"

"No comment."

"Rena, where did you get that knife?"

"No comment."

"Why did your breast grow big again?!" Aisha gropes Rena's breast.

"No comment"

"Hey Deemo, Why isn't Rena talking to me?" Aisha calls as I walk out with Elsword after the talk with the leader.

"An assassin has to cut off her emotion."

"How come you can make her feel embarrassed?

"Because I pissed her off to the point her emotions run wild."

"I want the old Rena back! I will do any…" Aisha runs up and looks at me with puppy dog eyes before changing back to an annoyed face.

"Hey Angkor stop playing around with my emotions!" Aisha shouts at no one.

"Heh…you can't make a conversation with Rena." Elsword snorts at Aisha.

"See if you can try you brat!"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Nah, I'm just asking for a fight."

"Like right you can beat me. I mean how many elves have I taken out compare to you?"

"Why you little..." Aisha prepares a spell while Elsword gets ready in a stance.

"Anyways, luckily your next mission is the same as our next mission." I told Rena ignoring the fight.

"Oh…and you made this mission up?"

"Hey stop being so pissed off with me…" I said as a sweat drop formed on my temple

"Well a certain someone knows everything which pisses me off."

"In all serious, Stella wants us to protect some cargo to Altera." I look at the two troublemakers.

"Hey you two! We're leaving!"

"But we need to finish this…" Elsword calls

"You're wide open!"

**Chain Fire Ball**

Before Aisha runs up to him I shout.

"If you continue, I'm going to increase your training difficulty!"

"NO ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Both of them whine.

"If you were wondering, I just have them spar each other and myself for a long time while healing them in the process." I look at Rena

"So now you're a mind reader."

"Nah…I can tell."

* * *

**Deemo: So… how was it?**

**Aisha: Why the hell did you make me pee in this chapter?**

**Deemo: I think it's unfair that Elsword is the only character to piss in his pants.**

**Aisha: BUT WHY ME?**

**Deemo: Can you imagine Rena piss in her pants?**

**…**

**Also excuse my bad teachings in the pvp area if you think it isn't how pvp work. (Cut me some slack for those who spend money)**

**Rena: WHAAT I THOUGHT YOU ARE SUR…**

**Deemo: Go argue with El Deemo if you want. I'm just an author**

**Rena: BUT..**

**Deemo: Anyways… Sorry for the confusion at the start. I have this idea pop up in my head but it just make El Deemo a bit too OP so changes are needed. Also sorry about the last chapter preview! I extended this chapter a bit too much so…yeah…**

* * *

**New Preview**

**"I don't remember a black hooded person." The person wearing the dark blue hood coat swings his sword at the black hooded coat.**

**"Well I do remember it's impossible to change characters within the 1 minute cool down, you noob." he blocks the sword and then kicks him**

**Deemo: Please Review**


End file.
